Angel of Death
by Morgana Deryn
Summary: It was the unwritten rule of the shinigami. Ryuk never thought it would apply to him. 1shot
1. Rewrite

**I'm going to be frank. I don't like Light. He was a fascinating character though, and in the last episode, when he was running away from the Yellow Box and remembering, and when he was panicking over being caught, I pitied him. This one shot was the result of that. Just my personal bit of closure. Feel free to review and say Light deserved everything he got. I agree wholeheartedly. It's just that I watched the flashbacks in that last episode and started wondering what his life would have been like had he never found the Death Note. This came to mind, so I typed it up. It was decent, and I decided to post it.**

* * *

It was the unwritten rule of the shinigami, one that didn't need to be in a Death Note. It didn't apply to humanity. A human who picked up a dropped Death Note didn't need to know. It only applied to the shinigami who originally used it. It was a rule that very rarely mattered, very rarely came into play. Ryuk never thought it would apply to him.

He raised his hand to write in his Death Note that one name that would end it all, the reign of terror that had rocked the human world for several years.

_Light Yaga_

_"Stop."_

Ryuk looked up, and his eyes widened. There in front of him was a figure, a woman with long white hair. Her eyes were deep blue and sad. She wore nothing but a simple white robe. From her back sprouted large white wings. They flapped noiselessly and she hovered in the air in front of him.

_The only person who can interfere with the power of the Death Note once a shinigami writes a name is the Angel of Death._

"So, you're the Angel of Death, Azreal, huh?" Ryuk said casually, casually scrawling the last two letters of the name in his Death Note. It made no difference now, but he prided himself on never leaving a name incomplete. "I thought you were a guy?"

Azreal's features sharpened with irritation. "I appear in whatever shape I choose to take."

"So you're cross dressing today?"

Azreal's wings stopped beating. Her feet landed on thin air as if she were standing on solid ground. Black began to drip down her robe, arching behind her and forming a hood. Her hair bled black, night suffusing her wings. A scythe appeared in her hand and now the voice issuing from the depths of the hood was deeper, masculine.

"Does my appearance satisfy you now, shinigami?" Azreal hissed in irritation.

"Much better," Ryuk said, smiling mockingly. "Why'd you stop me? I figured Heaven would be all for his death. Don't you frown on murder?"

"Yes. However, we smile on forgiveness." The angel swept his arm across, gesturing with his scythe to the building below them were Light Yagami stretched out on the steps, blood leaking into his suit from the bullets in his body. "Watch."

Far below, a young girl walked along the street casually, humming under her breath. Azreal plucked a feather from his wing and placed it in his palm. He blew on it sharply and it spiraled away on the wind, drifting over to the girl. It dropped in front of her. She blinked, nose screwing up in surprise as the feather floated in front of her. She stretched out a curious hand and caught it, staring into the inky blackness in fascination.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she spun on her heel, racing through the buildings towards the docks. She sprinted through the warehouses, many abandoned except for squatters and homeless people. Her low heels clicked as she moved, following some sort of instinctive guidance. She paused at the door to one building and threw it open, immediately rushing inside. She knelt on the stairs by Light's side, hand moving surely to strip him and get at the bullet wounds.

"Ayaka Sato," Azreal said calmly. "She's a nurse at a nearby hospital. She will be the one who heals him."

"And after that?" Ryuk asked curiously. "He won't go to Heaven no matter what, you know. He used the notebook. There's no saving him from that fate now."

"I am fully aware of the Death Note's laws!" Azreal snapped. "Believe me, this was not my choice," he said. He slid a hand inside his hood, presumably pinching the bridge of his nose. "Orders from on high."

"I thought you were on high?" Ryuk said pointedly. Azreal hissed in irritation once more.

"Higher, idiot."

Ryuk's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't realized Light had made such an impression. "You mean…"

"Yes."

Ryuk looked at Light as the woman frantically shouted into a cell phone tucked into her shoulder, calling an ambulance as her hands pressed on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

_Well Light, maybe you'll provide me with some more entertainment. I can't believe it. You got God's personal attention. I didn't think even you were that powerful. This has got to be the most fun I've ever had!_

Azreal, meanwhile, stared down at the girl below him. She'd stolen a few people from him before, but she was without a doubt a good person, which was why he'd chosen her for the onerous task of nursing the most rotten, evil man in the world back to health, guiding him back to the light. Still, he couldn't help but pity her.

Azreal reached inside his robe and pulled out a bottle, raising it before his eyes and swirling the contents inside. Ryuk leaned forwards interestedly.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Water from Lethe," Azreal nodded. "He will have no memory of his sins. Orders from on high. Otherwise, I'd leave him to suffer under the weight of his sins," Azreal said spitefully. He removed the stopper of the bottle and touched it to his finger. A single drop remained. He flicked it. The drop arced through the air, sliding through the glass of the building's window despite all laws of physics. It settled on Light's forehead and sank into his skin unnoticed by the girl tending to him.

"He was right you know, when he thought things were just beginning," Azreal mused as he took to the sky, meaning to return to Heaven. "The second half of his life is just beginning." He sent a disgusted glance back at the body sprawled on the steps. The ambulance had arrived, medics rushing about to try and save the boy's life. "Let us hope he makes a better use of it this time, or I'll be back for his soul, and I'll take it in the most painful way possible."


	2. Author's Note - Continue?

**So guys, I considered expanding on this some. Anyone who's interested, tell me in a review. I'm kind of wavering, and I'll only continue if there's a decent amount of interest. Let me know. I have other things going on right now, which is part of why I'm hesitant to get this started, but if enough people say they want to, I may end up going ahead with what I have planned.**


End file.
